Broken
by ElphieAmnerisMarquez
Summary: If Mimi died after Roger sang her his song, what would have happened to the group?
1. Mimi

Disclaimer: No I don't own RENT. I keep forgetting to do these.

Author's Note: I finally have a bit of an urge to write. I'm so happy. Happiness… Okay, best not break into song. Here's a new story for you.

Chapter One

Mimi

The tears were streaming down his cheeks as he held her lifeless form in his arms. "Mimi!" He cried out her name as he held her to his chest. He kissed her gently as he laid her back down and folded her hands together, putting them lightly on her stomach. He felt himself begin to sob as he looked at her. She looked like Sleeping Beauty in her silent death, but he knew his kiss would not wake her as a kiss did in the old fairytales. Still, he placed on last kiss on her cold lips, and then laid down beside her as he stroked her hair.

There was an uneasy silence that filled the room for the next thirty minutes.

Maureen sat on the floor with her face in her hands as she cried softly. Joanne, who was beside her, had her strong arms around the small Drama Queen, but she knew that this sadness was not an act.

Mark had sat down on the counter and was watched Roger quietly. He had hot tears rolling down his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to close himself off, he couldn't take his eyes away Roger and Mimi. It hurt Mark's heart knowing that Roger hadn't moved once since he realized Mimi was gone.

Collins had walked over to the window and he stood on the fire escape as he looked at the street below.

Mark sighed slightly and slid from the counter. He walked over to Roger and put his hand lightly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Rog." He said gently.

Roger looked at him and didn't speak, but he wrapped his arms around Mark in a back-breaking hug. And moments later Maureen walked over and joined the hug. Soon afterwards Collins and Joanne followed in suit.

They all stood there for a few minutes as they cried into each other's arms.

"I'll call." Collins said quietly, and he pulled himself away from the ground hug. He didn't need to elaborate because everyone knew he was calling for the people to come pick up Mimi's body.

Then, slowly but surely, everyone stopped hugging and they pulled away from each other.

"We'll tell you when the…" Mark swallowed thickly. "When the funeral is." He finished as his voice cracked.

Roger heard these words and broke into tears again. He stood up and quickly left the loft, probably to go downstairs to Mimi's place.

Joanne nodded and looked at Mark. "We'll be waiting for the call." She said gently as she put her arm across Maureen's shoulders and led her out.

Collins hung up the phone and looked at Mark. "They'll be here in twenty minutes." He said wearily.

Mark sighed and sat down on the couch as he stared at Mimi's body. Collins sat down beside him and comforted the blonde as he broke into tears.

* * *

The next three days were the worst days the Bohemians had lived through.

Roger never left the bedroom; he wouldn't eat, drink, speak, or even move. Every time someone checked on him he was curled in a ball on his bed and staring at the wall.

Mark started going to interviews attempting to get a job. He couldn't let himself break down in front of Roger, so he always waited until he was driven to an interview before he would cry.

Collins had stayed with Mark and Roger. He slept on the couch and at every meal would bring Roger a plate of food.

Maureen pretty much lived at the loft as well. She would sit on Roger's bed and talk to him even though he wouldn't talk back. She would only go home when Joanne would come back from work saying it was time to leave.

* * *

Finally it was the day of the funeral and they all sat in the church, even Benny was sitting in the back in silence.

Maureen was the first one to speak. She stood in front of the small crowd and cleared her throat. "I always liked Mimi. Ever since we first met. She was so open and loving to everyone. She was a fighter." Her voice became a bit quieter. "She fought all she could even till the end."

The words weren't really that powerful but they were meaningful all the same.

Mark walked up next. "Maureen's right that she was a fighter." He said with a nervous laugh. "But she also had a heart of hold. And she lived every moment to its fullest. No day but today." He said gently.

Collins was up next and he shoved his hands in his pocket. "She and Angel were perfect for each other as friends. Mimi always brought a smile to out faces. She and Angel shared all their secrets with each other. Now they can spend every day together again, and share their secrets again. He stepped down and looked to Roger.

Roger stood up and walked to the front. Nobody expected him to say anything, but they were all shocked when they heard his quiet raspy voice.

"I loved Mimi. But now she's gone. All I hope was that she heard my last words. And I hope she knows that I'll find her up there." He paused.

"I love you Mimi." He whispered into the dead, cold silence.


	2. Crushed

Author's Note: Wow, it took me about two weeks to write this story. Teehee… well I've written it. I hope you like it. I'll start on Chapter Three right away.

Chapter Two

Crushed

It had been two weeks since Mimi had passed, and Maureen thought her death had been a sign. Now she and Joanne were fighting more than ever, and the lawyer was beginning to frighten her.

Maureen still spent most of her days at the loft with Roger, while Mark and Collins were out, so that he wouldn't be alone. Roger was now talking, but he would only speak to Maureen.

The day was Halloween; the wood-burning stove was working as hard as it could to keep the loft warm. Maureen and Roger were both huddled under a blanket on his bed and were talking about what they would get the other for Christmas. Maureen giggled when Roger told her he would buy her a real cow named Elsie.

At that moment Joanne stormed into the loft. She yanked the blanket off of them.

"Maureen. What the hell are you doing?" She asked hotly as she crossed her thick arms over her chest.

Maureen's eyes widened as she looked at Joanne. "Just talking to Roger like I always do." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Like I'm going to believe that." Joanne grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her from the bed. "We're leaving."

Roger found his voice. "Leave her alone Joanne."

"Since when are you talking? Forget that I asked. When this whore fucked you, you probably added new words to your vocabulary." Joanne said gruffly.

"You've got it wrong!" Roger said angrily.

"Save it. Your excuses will kill you, just like they killed Mimi." She glared at Roger and pulled Maureen out of the lost.

Roger watched them leave in mute silence. Was it really his fault that Mimi was dead? And Maureen, poor sweet Maureen, the look of terror on her face when Joanne took her, sent waves of anger guilt and fear through him. He curved into a ball as the pain continued to surge. It felt like his body was being ripped apart. It hurt to move or make a sound. He lay down on the bed in his protective ball and cringed, as each pain got worse. Roger was now alone, for the first time in two weeks, and he suddenly felt completely empty. "I killed Mimi." He kept thinking to himself.

An hour later a small, almost silent knock distracted him from his thoughts. He opened up the door and caught Maureen as she fell into his arms. She was crying so hard it was a miracle she made it up the stairs without falling.

Roger picked her up, brought her to the bedroom, and set her on the bed. He noticed that she was wearing a large, jacket and he slowly slipped it off her body and gasped. There were bruises covering her pale arms, which made him notice the bruises on her cheeks.

"Oh Maureen. I'm so sorry! Hold on, I'll get you some ice." Roger turned to leave, but felt a small tugging on his shirt.

"Please don't leave." Maureen said through her tears.

Roger felt his heart being pulled by her. "I won't." He whispered and lay down behind her on the bed. He was too scared that if he touched her, he would hurt her, so he didn't move.

Maureen could sense his uneasiness, she took his arms and wrapped them around her, and she cuddled to his chest.

"I was so scared." She whispered. "She wouldn't stop hitting me. She was so angry. I couldn't stop her. She said I was cheating on her, and I was doing it with you." She gasped for air because she was crying so hysterically.

Roger went to apologize but stopped because she began to speak again.

"Finally when she stopped hitting me, I stood up. I told her it was over… and I left." Her voice was barely audible. "But she was right. I have been cheating on her, in a way. She probably realized that I didn't love her anymore. She could see that I love you. And it made her angry."

"Wait… you love me?" Roger's voice failed to hide his shock.

Maureen rolled over onto her other side so she was facing him and looked into his eyes. "Yes. Of course I do. Why do you think I've barely left your side? Why I've been trying to help you? I love you. And seeing you hurt was hurting me. I needed to see you get better." She stroked his cheek. "I love you." She looked at him and was silent for a couple seconds, before she pressed her lips against his. She quickly pulled away when she realized what she was doing. "Sorry." She whispered as she pulled away from him.

Roger stopped her and put his hands lightly on the sides of her face. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs, avoiding her bruises. He then brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Maureen's breath caught in her throat and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips parted slightly and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Minutes passed; soon the two were kissing passionately. They didn't notice anything. They didn't hear the door open, or see the small blonde that stood in the doorway, whose mouth was open in shock.

Mark felt the tears roll down his cheeks and he ran from the loft. She chose Roger. Not him. It was all over.


End file.
